


Aftershock (Old Version - Circa 2010)

by DragonMaster65 (firelord65)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Changes to Ending, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/DragonMaster65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alteration to the canon ending of A:TLA - After nearly dying due to taking the lightning bolt for Katara, Zuko gives her a kiss that would ripple through the peaceful ending to the war. Just that one action sends Team Avatar through a series of emotional flip-flops that are only aided by the rumblings and bumps to sooth the tired nations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Original A//N from FF.net)  
> Wow. I can’t believe I finally did this. I’ve been intending since Sozin’s Comet aired two summers ago to “fix” the ending bits. Not that anything was broken! But I wanted to build on the foundations that Bryke had laid down, specifically the very tense, very deeply emotional relationship between Katara and Zuko. Every time I watched the Finale (I recorded it to a disk and watch it on my laptop/tv whenever possible >.>) I kept waiting for something to happen between the two after Zuzu took that bolt for Katara. It seemed the perfect moment for a kiss, a hug, a spark to light between the two. But nothing happened. I suspect that since the original intended audience for Avatar: TLA was supposed to be more the 13-14 range that the writers needed to keep with the typical relationship of hero-gets-the-girl-he’s-been-secretly-fawning-over-for-three-seasons. Bah. I think the kiddies could have handled the idea of Zutara. And Maiko? Yeah, Mai changed. A bit. Not really (it seemed to me) anything more than realizing that Azula and her father were CRAZY. 
> 
> But enough about what was! This is about the possibilities of what could have happened. I originally wanted to call this Possibilities, but then it sounded too much of a rabid fangirl’s crazy dreams of what could be. *cough-cough* I chose Aftershock because I really think that the impact of Sozin’s Comet really would have changed the world, but there would still be that adjustment period and that aftershock of what had just happened. So, without any more babbling, please R&R Aftershock.

“I’m sorry it has to end this way, brother.”

 

“No you’re not….No lightning today? What’s the matter? Afraid I’ll redirect it?”

 

“Oh, I’ll show you lightning!”

 

The disheveled girl twirled her arms in counterbalancing circles, a crazed grin plastered across her already-crazed face.

 

The scarred boy took his own position, steadying himself for the blow.

 

The blow that wasn’t directed at him.

 

The icy-blue, electrifyingly hot blow that instead sped off towards another girl, this one surprised and unprepared for the bolt. Her blue eyes widened in fear and her mouth broken open in a too-slow cry.

 

_Not her!_

 

“No!” he cried, launching himself into the path of the bolt. Launching himself to be hit directly in the chest. Still composed enough -or was it stubborn enough?- to twist his arms around _in, down, around, out_ to release the energy into the sky. And to collapse to the ground.

 

Still fighting, he reached and struggled to get up, only to fall.

 

“Zuko!” the blue-eyed girl finally cried.

 

_Not him._

A fury she had never known welled up inside and the blue-eyed girl turned to face the amber-eyed girl, now cackling manically and weaving more bolts of destruction.

 

“You don’t look so good Zu-zu,” she laughed, launching herself up atop a building, lashing bolts at the enraged waterbender.

 

The next moments were of clashing water and electricity- of anger and maniacal rage.

 

Then, it was over as the crazed older girl made a fatal error and was swept up in a semi-fluid mass of water. The other bender wove chains around her arms, tying her down like an animal to the grate below her. When the water fell back below into the stream, the chained girl screamed, all traces of humanity lost as she bellowed cones of blue flame.

 

But the blue-eyed girl was already running towards _him_. The one who always fought. The one that she had once never wished to see, whom she now wanted only to see get up and be prepared to fight, just as he always had. Just like at the North Pole. Just like every time he insisted on capturing the Avatar to regain his honor. Just like every time he had called her a “water tribe peasant” in that rough, harsh, _proud_ voice of his.

 

How she needed to hear his voice ring out in pride and determination.

 

“Katara,” he said, not proud, but something else. Weak. Hurt. In pain.

 

She could barely stop her hands from shaking as she pressed the glowing water onto his chest; could barely believe it as he began to breath steadily again.

 

His arm grasped her forearm and golden eyes met blue.

 

“Thank you.”

 

The boy shakily stood up, supported by the waterbender. They stood together, the girl soundlessly wiping tears away from her eyes, the boy slowly catching his breath.

 

Then, one hand around her shoulder, he took his other hand and tipped her chin up, gave just the slightest bit of hesitation, and brought his mouth down to meet hers.

 

The chained girl continued to bellow in frustration, but the other two ignored her.

 

 

* * *

 

“So Ozai’s not even dead?” The question sounded harsh and cruel, but Katara could not help it. She could have asked, “Was the Firelord -excuse me, Phoenix King- defeated?” “Was the world safe again?” “And how was _your_ day?” But she didn’t.

They were gathered in a loose camp just outside the Fire Nation palace. Earthbenders, waterbenders, sandbenders, firebenders, Kyoshi warriors, the Avatar, and the White Lotus Society- the troops of the rebellion. There were people everywhere. Azula had been taken away a while ago by way of the now-banished Dai Li. Katara was not sad to see the girl go. She needed some time to realize what kind of monster she had turned out to be.

They were all gathered in one of the extra Southern Water Tribe tents- Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Zuko. Team Avatar, Sokka still insisted on calling them. Zuko was lounging on a pile of tiger-dillo pelts, wearing one of Sokka’s extra tunics. Sokka and Suki were together, holding hands, sitting on more pelts. Toph had earthbended herself a chair of sorts and was playing around with metalbending a dented Fire Navy helmet. Aang was seated on the only non-pelt covered cushion. And Katara was leaning against a tent pole, her arms crossed and her usually cheerful face turned into a grimace.

Aang wasn’t looking at her piercing gaze as she repeated, “Why isn’t Ozai dead, Aang?”

The airbender continued to look at the ground as he replied in a sharp retort, “Because I, unlike the Fire Nation, don’t take peoples lives!”

Everyone became very silent and the tension of the little tent jumped up another notch. Katara’s eyes flicked towards Zuko, now sole _sane_ heir to the throne of the Fire Nation. He suddenly became very interested in the striped pattern of the ceiling above him, his eyes locked on the empty air above him.

It was silent for a few more moments before Toph said matter-of-factly, “You took his bending away instead. Bending a person’s energy and all that who-ha.” She flippantly waved her hand in the air before returning to her metalbending.

“Exactly,” the not-so-little monk said. He gripped his glider tightly in his hands and looked up at the group around him. “I said I wasn’t going to kill anyone and I didn’t. Ozai wasn’t worth it.”

Katara huffed and stormed out of the tent. She could hear the boy’s voice as she walked away, asking, “What did I say?” She kept walking, weaving her way through the tents, blindly looking for someone, _anyone_ to talk to besides the Avatar.

She stopped as soon as she reached the edge of the encampment. She was in the middle of the Fire Nation. Where did she think she was going to walk off to? It wasn’t like she was in Ba Sing Se anymore and could go and sit in the nearest tea shop. Frustrated, she whirled around and nearly fell onto a surprised Zuko. He grabbed her wrists to stop her from crashing into him. _I’ll save you from the pirates_. But his hands weren’t tight with crushing strength. They were gentle and guiding, letting go as she dropped her hands to her sides, taking a step back.

“Whoa!” he said, surprised. “Sorry, I snuck up on you.”

Katara’s heart was pounding, though she had long broken her habit to stabilize herself in a bending position whenever she saw him. “No, it’s fine,” she said, relaxing her shoulders. That’s when she realized she’d been holding them stiffly ever since Team Avatar had regrouped. Ever since she was no longer alone with Zuko, the proud, brave one.

She started to walk again, though this time far less hurried. Zuko fell into step beside her and for a few minutes they just walked, weaving a haphazard path through the cluttered camp.

He kept quiet, waiting for her to speak first. And she did, stopping suddenly next to a thick stone “tent.” “Why am I being so judgmental to Aang about this? I mean, I couldn’t even kill the man who had hurt my mother. Why can’t I accept that Aang couldn’t kill Ozai?” She stared at the ground, glaring at it as though the rough rocky earth was to blame. She felt so conflicted inside, as though a raging hog-monkey was jumping about in her stomach.

Zuko didn’t reply at first, his piercing golden eyes watching hers. Then, he said softly, “Katara.” She didn’t look up from her gaze on the ground. “Katara,” he repeated and this time she looked up at him, a deep confusion in her eyes. “Aang couldn’t kill Ozai for the same reasons as he cannot willingly enter the Avatar State: he will not confront the parts of himself that he is too afraid to consider. He can’t let go of earthly attachments, just as he can’t let go of his constant belief in a good in everyone.”

“He thinks there is something good in Ozai?” she asked weakly. It wasn’t possible. Even the gentle, wouldn’t-hurt-a-wasp-fly monk would have to agree that a person as undoubtedly corrupt and _evil_ person as Ozai had nothing good within him, wouldn’t he? But no, her mind told her, he could think that. He was just mature enough to recognize the dangers the ex-Firelord presented but he was still young and juvenile enough to think that true evil couldn’t overpower a person.

“Yes,” Zuko said, “he does.” The taller youth sighed, looking around at the crowded tent-city. Even now a runner dashed past him, clutching some scroll tied with a white ribbon. An important message from the White Lotus, to be sure.

Katara sighed as well, feeling the crushing weight of exhaustion and fatigue. She wanted to just _sit_ somewhere and never stand up again. “It’s just so…hard to believe, you know? That everything is _over_.”

Zuko nodded, beginning to walk again. Katara followed, moving close enough that her hand just barely brushed his as they walked. “You realize you’ve finally finished what you set out to do?” he asked her, glancing at her in the corner of his eye.

“I suppose that is true,” she replied slowly. “But then again, I originally intended to set out just to help Aang find a way to master his elements. I didn’t realize I would be helping to end the war.” She looked over at Zuko. “You finally got what you wanted too, Zuko. You’ve got your honor back, just in a different way.”

Zuko’s face twisted in a curious way and he closed his eyes, shaking his head no slowly. “I got my honor back when I was finally accepted by people that really mattered.” He opened his eyes and a rare smile spread across his usually grim face. “People like Uncle, the Avatar, and, of course, you, Katara.”

She stopped dead in her tracks, and he did too, his smile gone. “Me?” she asked confusedly. “How could I really matter? I’m just a water tribe peasant.” Her eyes were filled with confusion and she looked more fragile than she had in days, the hard exterior of a rebel finally torn down to show the tired, emotional, fifteen-year-old-girl she was.

Zuko crossed the short distance between them and took her hands in his, his eyes never leaving hers. “Katara, you are the person that I had hurt the most, betrayed the worst, and longed for the most terrible to be able to explain myself to. And you took all that I had done and _forgave_ me. Me, the one who tied you to a _tree_ , who turned on you in Ba Sing Se, who chose to go back to Azula and the Fire Nation instead of the Avatar.” He let go of one of her hands to push aside a lock of hair that had fallen in her face. “You are _so_ important to me,” he whispered fiercely.

This was different. This was new. Zuko was not the emotional type. Yeah, he might carry Toph around and joke with her like she was a sister. Sure, he had trained Aang and sparred with Sokka to keep their skills sharp. True, he had helped out with more than his share of chores in the Western Air Temple and the Ember Island beach house. But he wasn’t caring and protective, was he? Yet here he was, opening himself up to her, just as she had opened herself up to him during their expedition to find her mother’s killer.

Then, just as quickly as it had come, the moment was gone, and he had stepped back, tucking his hands into his pockets and looking away abashed. “I’m sorry if that came out wrong,” he said hoarsely.

“It didn’t,” she said quickly, before she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face into his chest just as she had done only a few weeks ago. And he was hugging her too, clinging to the small girl with all his might. “You said it just right.”

Katara kept her eyes squeezed shut, her arms still hugging Zuko. She was glad that he didn’t try to shrink away from her. Finally, she loosened her arms and moved back a step, a flush creeping up her face. _Since when has he been able to make me feel this way?_ She wasn’t quite sure how he was making her feel, besides the wave of moth-flies that had taken up residence in her stomach.

“Katara, I’m sorry if I’m making things awkward between you and me,” Zuko said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. “With, well, me…kissing you before.” He was looking away now, much like the reserved and reclusive boy he usually seemed to be. “I don’t know how you feel about me and I know that you and Aang seemed to be _something_ , so I could understand if you wanted to tell me off right now.” He trailed off, looking at his feet now, his hair falling over his face.

She turned back to stare at Zuko. “Zuko,” she said, ducking her head to look him straight in the eyes. “I’m not going to tell you off.” He tipped his head back up, staring right back into her deep blue eyes. She touched a hand to his shoulder. “Whatever feelings Aang held for me, they don’t matter. I…I don’t think I could ever return those feelings to him. I’m still my own person.” It hurt her to say it, but she felt it was true. And she needed him to hear her say it.

Zuko brought his hand up and wrapped it gently around her fingers. “I’m glad that you don’t want to tell me off and I’m happier still that you can be your own person. It took me a long time to make that decision for myself.” It had taken him years,  he realized. Years of suffering and exile, as well as terrible moments that even now he could not stand to believe he would ever make happen again.

Katara opened her mouth to say something, but Zuko spoke first, saying, “We’d better go back. They’ll be worried if you don’t come back.” He dropped his hand from hers and Katara dropped her hand from his shoulder as well.

They started the slow walk back, walking seemingly even slower than before. Zuko draped an arm over Katara’s shoulders and she wrapped hers around his waist, her head tipped comfortably into the niche of his neck and his shoulder. He was really warm, Katara realized. Like a komodo-lizard that had been laying in the sun.

“I’m glad you’re your own person too, Zuko,” she murmured.

He grinned, a true, wide smile spreading across his face. “That means the world, coming from a waterbender like yourself.”

“ _Master_ waterbender, you mean, Zuko.”

“Its _Prince_ Zuko, you mean, Sifu Katara.”

“Oh, you mean Prince Jerkbender?”

“Obviously,” Zuko said, as he watched the moon’s bright light outshine the fading burst of light that was the departing comet.


	2. Chapter 2

He hissed, as the motion of pulling on his dress robes pulled on the still-aching scar on his chest.

 

“You need some help with that?”

 

“Mai! You’re okay. They let you out of prison?”

 

A tall, dark looking girl moved from the shadow of the doorframe to walk over to the half-dressed boy.

 

“My uncle pulled some strings,” the girl said, helping him to put his arm into the robes and tie the sash. “And it doesn’t hurt when the new Firelord is your boyfriend,” she added, looking coyly at him.

 

He pulled away, not meeting her eyes.

 

“Isn’t he?”

 

A pause, then the boy said grudgingly. “I’m sorry Mai.”

 

She glared at him, malice glinting in her cold eyes. “You leave me with a letter? I get thrown in prison helping you? I betray _Azula_ for you? And all you can say is ‘I’m sorry.’” She spat on the floor and he winced, twisting his head even further away from the girl. “Well, I’m sorry too. I’m sorry I’ve wasted time even considering that you ever cared for me.”

 

She turned on her heel, disappearing into the dark of the corridor again.

 

The scarred prince leaned his head against the wall, hissing again in pain.

 

But this pain didn’t come from the lightning bolt scar on his chest. It came from deeper within his chest; from his heart.

 

* * *

 

Katara scowled at her reflection in the mirror. It was nearly time for the ceremony -Zuko’s coronation to the throne- and Katara was sitting in a small bathhouse in the Fire Palace trying to make sense of things.

Two days ago, she had been eating breakfast in the White Lotus’s camp and Zuko had asked for her help to defeat Azula. They hadn’t known where Aang was or even if he was coming back. One day ago she had stormed the Fire Palace, confronting Azula. Zuko had saved her life by risking his own, and she had healed his lightning-scarred body. And he kissed her. Last night, she had stormed out on her closest companions only to be consoled by the one who had been her worst enemy -Zuko. And today, today she was trying to figure out how she was going to react to all of this.

It was all topsy-turvy.

She sighed, resuming her hair braiding. She wove it into a long braid, then coiled it in a quasi-bun, pinning it together with some heavy gold pins -Fire Nation fashion. Then she dabbed on a light face paint, resisting the urge to create the familiar, exotic designs of the Painted Lady. Finally, she donned a set of robes in a neutral gray-blue tone -not Water Tribe colors, but not Fire Nation either.

Feeling suitably well-dressed, she left the bathhouse to reunite with Suki and Toph. She found them in yet another tent, just outside through one of the outside sliding panels.

“Wow, Katara,” Suki said, her eyebrows rising, “you look great!” She was standing behind a seated Toph, making last minute adjustments to her short, black hair.

“Yeah, you do!” Toph added, standing and brushing off her forest green dress.

“Thanks!” Katara said brightly. “And Toph, I know you can’t see what I look like. Nice try, though.” She walked over to the pair.

Toph said wryly, “Well, you’re not Sokka, so I guess I shouldn’t expect my humor to work on you.” She looked over at Suki, who was making one final check on her face paint - not the Kyoshi warrior-style, only a light rouge on her cheeks and red paint on her lips. “And thanks for fixing my hair, Suki.”

The older girl beamed. “It’s no worry at all! We’ll turn you into a real girl yet.”

“But I don’t want to be a real girl. I want to be a fearsome Earthbender!” Toph complained, stomping her foot and making a perfect print in the earth.

It was then that a bald, round head with an arrow on it stuck inside the tent. “Guys, its time,” Aang said, his eyes lingering on Katara. “The coronation is about to begin.”

 

* * *

 

A gong sounded, the deep vibrations rattling Katara to the core. From behind curtained doors, Prince -no, Firelord- Zuko walked out. People began to cheer, some with more enthusiasm than others. Katara cheered right along with them, clapping her hands together. They were seated only one row from the veranda, the first being filled by Iroh and other important nobles and White Lotus members.

Katara’s eyes met Zuko’s, which were dancing with a brightness she had hardly ever seen. He gave her a small smile and a half-nod before putting his hand up to stop the noise. People quieted reluctantly, with one final person yelling, “Go Zuko!” before sitting down sheepishly in their seat.

“Please,” Zuko said loudly, “the real hero is the Avatar.” He gestured to the curtain behind him and Aang emerged, dressed in traditional Air Nomad wear with a heavy beaded necklace settled on his chest. Everyone started cheering and hollering again and it took a full minute for the noise to die down. Aang stood there stoically as the noise gradually declined, his eyes flashing everywhere before finally lingering on Katara.

She averted her eyes, flicking them over to where Zuko stood, raising his arms.

“Today, this war is finally over!” Zuko exclaimed. “I promised my uncle I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. One hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided.” He paused, letting the heaviness of his words sink into the crowd. He continued, his voice lifting again. “But with the Avatar’s help, we can get it back on the right path and create a new era of love and peace.”

Aang bowed deeply before moving to his seat. The Fire Sages walked over and Zuko kneeled, bowing his head as the Head Sage placed the crown in his topknot, proclaiming, “All hail Firelord Zuko.”

The Firelord stood, struggling to look composed. But Katara could see the fierce pride gleaming in his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Katara cast her eyes around the crowd, looking for Zuko. Of course, as soon as the official ceremony had concluded, most people had wanted to congratulate him. She, as well as Toph, Suki, and Sokka, had lingered in the back, choosing to wait for the crowd of well-wishers and high-ranking nobles to clear away. She spotted a few familiar faces –the Earth King and Bosco, his bear, Master Pakku, and Master Piando- but she couldn’t see the newly crowned Firelord.

“Looking for someone?” a low, rough voice sounded from behind her. She whirled around, her hand moving to her throat in a surprised gesture.

“Zuko! You surprised me,” she breathed, feeling a slight blush creep up her neck and face.

Zuko smiled slightly. He looked _regal_ in his robes and crown –there was really no other way for Katara to describe him. “Well I am sorry that I surprised you, Katara,” he apologized, bowing formally.

“Stop it,” Katara said quietly. “You don’t have to apologize, Your Highness.” She bowed back, though in an informal Water Tribe bow rather than a Fire Nation one. “And congratulations on your coronation.”

“Katara,” he said. It was his turn to speak quietly. “You don’t need to bow to me.” He touched his hand to her shoulder and she stood up, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. And then he pulled her into a tight embrace that caused one of her vertebrae to crack into place. And she was grinning like a mad-woman, hugging him back.

“How in the world did the spirits make a hothead like you Firelord?” she said jokingly.

“Probably the same way that the spirits made a Water Tribe peasant like yourself a master waterbender,” he said, his rough voice right in her ear and his hot breath tickled her neck. Katara suddenly became very glad when Zuko let go to greet the others.

And then he was being whisked off by foreign nobles and emissaries wishing to establish good will with the new Firelord. But not before he grabbed Katara’s hand and pulled her close enough to whisper softly in her ear, “I’ll come for you tonight.” He whirled away, letting go of her hand at the last possible moment. She stood, blinking and still holding her arm out.

She knew he would come. And he would know where to find her. He always knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original A//N from FF.net)  
> Hey there! Dragon here :] Didn’t expect so quick of an update, didja? Well, quite frankly, neither did I. I’m getting my dear friend Mikki (hopefully) addicted to Avatar so I feel the need to channel all this excitement as she watches season one into my writing. Having hives and feeling like not moving also helps ;)
> 
> Why yes, I am totally obliterating all traces of Maiko. Sorry. Yes, she did stand up to Azula at Boiling Rock, but I believe that Zuko’s character has evolved past having a self-absorbed, apathetic girlfriend. Old Zuko would have been totally good with Mai, but, well, as soon as he truly began metamorphisizing (somewhere around The Beach) beyond just questioning his honor, he changed from the type of person who could be content with having Mai as a girlfriend.
> 
> One last thing: he doesn’t not care about her –Zuzu’s got compassion- he just doesn’t love her.
> 
> I’ll shut up now ;)
> 
> Yeah, it’s short…but I needed to update. And it felt done at the end. You get what you get ;) Love you guys and your reviews and faves! I’m sorry I don’t thank everyone…luff for all?
> 
> (New Notation)  
> I'm now realizing that it sounds like they're about to go shag after the coronation. Whoops. Ah well ;D Not that that'd be a bad thing...


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun sank beneath the ridge of the Fire Nation capital, the courtyards sank into a premature dusk. Bonfires were lit, making the hot air even more stifling. Katara and the rest of Team Avatar had changed hours ago from their stuffy, fancy attire into their comfortable Fire Nation clothes. Sokka meandered over to where his sister was sitting cross-legged on a bench.

“Hey sis,” he said, sitting down next to her, stretching his arms behind his head. “Feels weird, doesn’t it?”

She nodded, her eyes drifting over the people milling about, though not really looking at anyone in particular. “It does. I still feel all tense inside, like something terrible is going to happen and we’re going to have to run off again, like Ba Sing Se all over again,” she said softly.

Sokka peered over at his sister. She looked tired. But at the same time, she was tilted forward, ready to launch into a fighting position at any moment. “Don’t worry Katara. Those guys,” he pointed to the Imperial Guard, the Firelord’s personal guards, who were scattered about the crowd and stationed along the edge of the courtyard, “are not going to let anything happen to anyone, especially so soon after the ceasefire.”

Katara nodded again, though Sokka could see that she hadn’t relaxed at all. With a small frown he touched her shoulder, drawing her eyes to his face. “Hey, Katara, are you sure you’re okay? Azula didn’t hurt you at all or anything?” No one would get away with hurting his baby sister if he could help it -sick Fire Princess or not.

She pulled away from his touch, a small smile across her face. “I’m fine Sokka. Master waterbender, remember? Azula didn’t touch me,” she insisted.

Sokka threw his hands in the air, accepting defeat. “Well then, Miss Master Waterbender, I suppose you are correct. No silly Fire Nation Princesses have a chance against you.” He received a cold glare from the surrounding nobles and he squeaked out a quick, “Not that the Fire Nation has weak royalty at all! That’s not what I was saying!”

At this point Suki waltzed over to them, calling out, “Are you insulting the nobles again, Sokka?” she joked, pulling out a fan and fanning herself lightly. “I thought I told you to try to be diplomatic, if possible.”

Katara chimed in, “I don’t think Snoozles can be diplomatic. Unless of course there’s food involved, specifically meat.

“Hey!” Sokka whined, only to be cut off by a quick kiss from Suki. A playful grin was on his lips as soon as she removed hers.

“I think I’m going to go find some chilled lemon water to drink,” Katara said quickly, as Sokka’s attention snapped entirely to his girlfriend. “Bye Sokka, Suki.”

Suki twinkled her fingers at her before sitting down next to Sokka and listening to whatever he was whispering in her ear. Katara rolled her eyes and set out through the crowd. She made her way to the drink table and was disappointed to only see mulled cider and spiced wine. With a sigh, she took a cup of the milder of the two drinks -the cider- and turned to find someone to talk to. She spotted Bato and her father talking and moved to join them, but a quick, yellow, and orange garbed arm grabbed hers and pulled her away.

“Katara, there you are!” Aang said brightly. “I’ve been looking all over for you. Someone had said you were over by the pond but I didn’t see you there, so I thought I’d look by the tents, but no one was there, so I figured I’d stay over here and watch from up in that tree for a while.” He rambled, pointing towards a cherry blossom tree. “And now I’ve found you!” He was beaming.

Katara tried her best to smile as brightly as usual, though it was hard--she still was feeling frustrated at the monk for not dealing with Ozai how she would have thought he should have been dealt with. “Oh, yeah. Here I am.” She took a sip of the cider, wincing at how warm it was. She quickly bent the water into pieces of ice, popping one into her mouth. It was much better, and more refreshing.

Aang’s eyes flashed brightly. “That looks good. What is it, cider?” He bent a piece of the ice-cider out and dropped it into his mouth, not before making the little chunk make a figure eight in midair. One of the younger serving girls let out a squeal and Aang flashed an appreciative smile her way. Katara only lifted an eyebrow.

“Right, well, anyways Katara, I was wondering if we could talk,” Aang said, after his eyes finally made their way back to Katara.

She shrugged, saying only, “We’re talking right now, aren’t we?”

Aang frowned slightly. “I meant more in private.” He picked up his glider, which had been resting against the cherry blossom tree, and twirled it open.

“Oh,” Katara said in surprise. “I guess that’s okay,” she replied uncertainly. She ate one last ice-cider chunk before putting the cup back on the drink table. Then she wrapped her arms around the thin airbender, cringing as she suddenly was met with the feeling of weightlessness. In a whirl of air and fading sunlight they were out of the courtyard, soaring away. She looked down regretfully, wondering if she shouldn’t have insisted they spoke just in a hall of the palace.

But it was too late for regrets and it was only a few minutes before they landed, Katara sighing involuntarily at the joy of having her feet back on solid ground. She looked around at where they had landed -a garden within the walls of the Fire Palace, though Katara couldn’t hear any voices or see anyone around. It was an abandoned patch of green in the harsh, barren land. She walked over to a rock and sat down, idly smoothing away creases in her Fire Nation skirt. “So, what is it you wanted to talk about Aang?” She asked quietly.

He shifted nervously before looking at her. “Well, I was more or less wondering about what you had said to me at the play. About us.” He looked at her and smiled. “I was hoping you had figured out what you wanted.”

Katara shifted her gaze to her feet. “Oh. Right. About that.”

“About that? Is that all you can say to me?” Aang said, his voice dropping. She could hear the hurt in his voice and she cringed. How could she have underestimated _again_ the magnitude of the attraction he had to her?

She moved to stand, to walk over and comfort him, but instead she turned her head away. “No, its not. But I don’t know what you want me to say. I don’t know what I can say more to explain to you how I feel.” He voice dropped to a hoarse whisper. “I don’t know how to tell you that I don’t love you like _you_ love me.”

Aang closed the distance between them and stared intently at her. “Why?” he asked. “Why can’t you see how much I care about you? We kissed at the invasion and--”

“And that’s it Aang,” Katara broke in, turning again to look at the airbender. “We kissed because I was scared and worried that I’d never see you again. It wasn’t because I loved you. At least, not romantically.” She could see the damage that each word she was saying had on him, but she continued for one last sentence. “And if you keep pushing me, you’re going to make me feel even less so inclined to do that.”

He took a step back, surprised by the ferocity of her reaction. “You want me to stop trying to love you?” he asked confusedly.

Katara shook her head before bringing her hands up and cradling it in them. “No Aang, I want you to stop trying to force me to do something I don’t want to do!” There, she had said it. She didn’t want to be forced into a relationship with him. It wasn’t because of Zuko. It wasn’t because of the war. It was because she needed to make the choice by herself.

He cringed and Katara caught a glance of how hurt he was. Then, Aang took a deep breath and closed his eyes, wiping all traces of emotion from his face, like how he was when Appa had gone missing. “Then I thank you for telling me this, Katara, so that I may fix this flaw in my character.” He twirled open his glider and settled it on his shoulders, ready to fly. “I won’t, however, fix how I feel about you.”

And then he was gone, leaving Katara in the middle of the Fire Palace, completely alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original A//N from FF.net)  
> Okay, I really like dramatic endings. And I’m sorry for the short chapter! But I felt that there needed to be a bit of a break after that tense, emotional moment between Katara and Aang before I bring Zuzu back in for their meeting. So, if you don’t like it, I’m sorry! I’ll make it up to you! Next chapter shall be longer, or filled with luffly fluff :3
> 
> Anyways! Keep giving those AWESOME reviews~


	4. Chapter 4

The party and festivities had dwindled a bit by the time Katara found her way back to the main courtyard. Lamps were blazing and most of the non-dignitaries had left. With a tired sigh, Katara looked around the sea of orange and red for anyone she could recognize. She finally spotted a section of blue and white- the Water Tribe men along with some of the White Lotus members. Iroh waved over to Katara and she smiled weakly back.

She walked up to them, ignoring the sight of a bald and blue head a few yards to her right, lurking in the shadows. “Hello Iroh, Dad.” Hakoda wrapped an arm around his daughter and pulled her close.

“Katara let me say just how proud I am of you today,” he said, his eyes shining bright.

Iroh nodded, smiling as well. “Yes, your daughter is undoubtedly a very strong young woman. You are lucky to have such strong people in your tribe, Hakoda.” He chuckled softly, joking now. “The Fire Nation would do well to take a leaf or two from your family’s book.”

Katara yawned widely, trying in vain to hide it behind her hand. “Well if I get anything more taken from me right now I’ll fall over. I think I’m going to head back to my tent before I embarrass the Water Tribe by falling over asleep!” she exclaimed.

Hakoda frowned slightly. “Are you alright Katara? I don’t want you to be sick after all of this.” He pressed a hand to her forehead which she promptly batted away.

“Master Waterbender, Dad. I can’t be sick,” she grumbled. “I’m just tired. That’s all.”

Iroh extended his arm to Katara. “I would be honored to escort you back to your lodgings. After all, it is always better to leave a party in the company of others. That way, no one can say that you’re a bad guest!

Katara took his proffered arm and waved to her father. “Why thank you for offering, Grandmaster Iroh.”

Iroh chuckled. “It’s my pleasure, Master Waterbender Katara. Now, I really think you should be moved inside the Palace. We can’t have Water Tribe emissaries living out in a tent in the front yard while there’s plenty of room in the Palace.” Iroh led Katara through the sliding side doors into the halls of the Palace.

Katara became flustered, stammering, “Well, I mean, we’re not really emissaries. We’re, or I’m just a friend of the Avatar, actually I don’t even know about that anymore but really Iroh! I don’t have to stay in the Palace. I mean I’m not even Fire Nation a-and it’s just not necessary.”

The old man simply ignored her, leading her past a few closed doors and through a winding series of halls. “I insist, Miss Katara. And I’m sure my nephew would agree. He wouldn’t stand to stay in his rooms if he knew you and your friends were sleeping outside.”

Katara couldn’t think of anything to argue against Iroh’s logic so she resigned herself to her fate with a small scowl on her face. It wasn’t until Iroh finally stopped in front of a door (that looked practically the same as all the others to Katara) and fished a key out of his voluminous sleeves. He fiddled with the lock for a few seconds before the door finally opened.

The room was _huge_. Katara’s hand reached up and touched her mouth as she gasped quietly. There was a massive four poster bed with carved posts in the designs of dancing dragons and a stylized headboard of the same dragons intertwining around a lotus blossom. To her left was a second door, this one open to reveal what looked to be a washroom entirely tiled along the walls and floor. A massive dresser that matched the bed-stand was against the wall on the left as well. On the right was a writing desk stocked with paper and quills. The lamps on the walls burst into flame and Katara could see that the ceiling was painted with intricate scrollwork, quite possibly with gold foil.

Katara wandered over to the bed and reached out a trembling hand to touch the wood carving. She finally torn her eyes away and looked over to Iroh. “There’s no way I can accept this room. It’s too much Iroh. Really.”

Iroh shrugged. “So far, the only other rooms I have to offer are the servant’s quarters and I simply cannot bear to think of how my nephew would react to that. Rest assured Miss Katara, though you may be content with less than this, the Fire Nation must repay you for the great deeds you have done for us.” He placed the small key on top of the dresser. “If you require anything, Miss Katara, simply pull on that cord by the nightstand and someone will come to assist you.”

Katara stood nearly dumbfounded, still resting her hand on the spines on the carved dragon’s back. Iroh gave a small bow to her, saying, “Good night,” and leaving. He closed the door behind him and on the back of the door was a full-length mirror. Katara stared at her reflection- a blue eyed girl in gray surrounded by red and gold. Only the bed, which was a dark wood, looked natural behind her. Katara stared at her reflection for a while before finally moving to the washroom to clean up for bed.

 

* * *

 

When she got out of the washroom, she was surprised to find on the bed her bag of traveling goods, as well as a note pinned to it.

_Dear Miss Katara_

_I am Lin Shu, a servant of the Firelord and his direct family. It is my honor, per the Firelord’s request, to be your personal servant as well. Should you require anything during your time here in the Fire Nation in the Palace, you may call for me at any hour and I shall be happy to be of service._

_These are your belongings brought from your previous lodgings, per Grandmaster Iroh’s request. Should anything be missing, please inform me or any of the wait staff and we shall diligently recover the missing item or items._

_Agni watch over you,_

_Lin_

Katara tossed the note onto the writing desk, committing Lin’s name to memory. She peered inside her bag and was delighted to find directly on top of everything was her normal Water Tribe dress and waterskin, both of which had been nowhere near her bag in the tent. A small corner of paper caught her eye and she pulled it out. Her brother’s messy handwriting instantly was recognizable.

Katara- some Fire Nation girl barged into our tent and said she needed your stuff. Hope you’re happy you successfully interrupted Suki and my conversation. Without even being there. Anyways, I made sure she got all your stuff. Supposedly Suki and me will be getting rooms in the Palace too. It’s nice to finally be appreciated!

With a roll of her eyes Katara chucked the note with the other one and put her bag inside one of the dresser drawers. She didn’t have a clue how long she’d be staying in the Palace and she was too drowsy to unpack everything. She quickly changed out of her formal dress and hung it over the back of the chair. Feeling significantly cooler in just her bending garments she slipped into the massive bed. Oh great gods. It was a feather bed.

She threw off nearly all the covers to the bottom of the bed and pulled up just the sheet to stay cooler. Katara then scowled at the lamps. If she put them out, there’d be no way to re-light them. She’d have to ask for spark rocks tomorrow, she thought to herself. With a wave of her hand, the little bit of water left in her waterskin flew out and doused all but the lamp in the washroom. Satisfied, she dropped the water into the washbasin and promptly fell into a contented sleep.

 

* * *

 

Someone was brushing her hair out of her face. Katara rolled over to her other side and mumbled, “Thanks Momo.” She stretched out an arm from beneath the sheet and touched not soft fur but a silky fabric. “Eh?” she muttered, squeezing open one eye. Across from her blue eye were two bright gold ones. And a tiny flame cupped in a large, rough hand.

“I guess you’re more tired than I’d guessed,” Zuko’s low voice murmured. “Here I was making sure I didn’t forget about you and you went and forgot about me.”

Katara propped herself up and struggled to contain a huge yawn. “I’m not t-t-tired,” she said weakly. “And I didn’t forget about you. I was resting my eyes.”

Zuko chuckled and pushed another hair out of her face that had escaped the loose braid she’d woven before bed. “Well go back to resting your eyes. It looks like you need it.” He extinguished the flame and Katara promptly collapsed into sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (You know the drill)  
> HI! Dragon here.   
> Okay, so my hiatus lasted for longer than just April. After writing my script, I had exams. And more exams. And loads of essay writing. So I didn’t really feel like writing for a long time. 
> 
> But I didn’t forget about you guys! Aftershock is definitely something I couldn’t forget about. So it’s back! With a relatively bland chapter to help me transition back into writing, I put in some fluff, some heavy hearts, and a proud father. I’m working on weaving a more definite plotline in, so don’t think it’ll just end with some B.S. “Happily ever after!” We can’t have Aang be mad at Katara forever. Or Katara feeling lost in the Fire Nation.
> 
> Thanks for everyone who still follows this story! Reviews are still appreciated and they help me to figure out if I should keep writing or just scrap what I’m working on. So if you like it, tell me! =]
> 
> Peace out<3


	5. Chapter 5

Morning came too early for Katara. She was woken up by the sound of Toph yelling at the top of her lungs that she “didn’t need any help finding her way down the hallway, thank you very much Mr. Hothead.” Katara groaned and sat up. There was no way she would fall back to sleep, even if Toph went away. Now she could hear the sounds of people walking around and a bird chirping outside. She threw off the sheet and meandered into the washroom.

“At least they’ll have plenty of hot water,” she muttered to herself.

 

* * *

 

Katara exited her rooms, pocketing the small iron key that Iroh had given her. She had dressed in her Fire Nation clothes that they had taken what felt like and age ago. Tugging at her mother’s necklace, Katara tried to figure out where she was. If the sun had been shining through the little windows in her room (way above the bed and too small for anyone to get through) then she guessed that she was somewhere in the East wing of the Palace.

Which didn’t help her at all. She sighed and leaned against the wall, trying to conjure up from her memories where Iroh had taken her through the Palace. “What I need is a map. Or Toph.” Now she regretted not getting up earlier to see if anyone had been in the rooms near her. Being a late sleeper seemed to be an awful trait to have in the Fire Nation.

With a scowl, she slipped back into her room, leaving the door open to keep it cool. It was going to be a hot day if it was warm already in the morning. Still scowling, Katara looked around the room to see if there were any clues to tell her where she was in the Palace. Her eyes caught the sight of the desk. The chair was in a different position than she’d left it last night and the dress was hanging up in a small closet that she hadn’t noticed before. She wandered over to the desk and saw that someone had moved her other two notes to the side and a new one was sitting in the middle of the desk. It took her a moment to read the handwriting and the more formal Fire Nation characters.

 _Katara_ :

_You’re asleep right now. Of course. I shouldn’t really expect much from Water Tribe. Heavy sleepers, the lot of you. I sneak into your room to see how you are and you’re asleep. I’ll be sure to see you tomorrow, if you’re awake that is._

_I’m joking (please don’t kill me)._

_But if you do sleep in and get lost in the Palace, here’s how you get to most of the places that you will need to get to._

It listed simple directions to get to the dining hall, the throne room, and other places like Sokka’s room.

_Or if you need help to get somewhere or go out in the city, just call for Lin. She’s dedicated and won’t lead you astray._

_See you tomorrow._

_Zuko_

Katara stared at the note. How did he always know exactly what she was thinking? She put that thought out of her mind when her stomach growled. Time to eat, it was saying. Folding the note up, she slid it into her pocket and left to go eat some breakfast.

 

* * *

 

“And she’s finally here!” Sokka’s voice called out in the dining room. “Everyone calls me Snoozles and yet you’re the one asleep until noon.” Sokka waved a biscuit in the air to signal his sister over. Suki was leaning against him laughing at Toph who was making a pyramid of moon peaches. Next to Toph was Ty Lee. There was an open space near Toph that appeared to have only fruits nearby. Katara had spotted a whirl of orange and yellow dash away when she turned the corner into the room.

Katara stuck her tongue out at Sokka and settled at an open space near a basket of oranges. “Whatever you say Sokka. How do you know I didn’t just get lost?” she bantered.

“I would hope you didn’t get lost. That would reflect poorly on my people’s help and direction-giving skills,” Zuko said, walking in while ruffling his still-short hair.

“Hey Sparky,” Toph greeted. “Or is it Lord Sparky now?” Suki snickered and tried to hide it when Zuko glanced over at her and Toph.

“Oh gods,” he groaned. “Don’t call me Firelord right now. I just want to have breakfast with friends.” He frowned, looking past Ty Lee. “Speaking of friends, I take it Mai has gone back with her family to Omashu.” Ty Lee looked away. “That’s what I thought.”

Sokka shrugged. “She seemed boring anyways man. You could do so much better,” he said, popping a grape into his mouth. Zuko didn’t reply. He gave a sort of strangled sigh and sat down nonchalantly next to Katara. He didn’t look at her, but when he reached over and took a bundle of grapes, he broke it in two and dropped one half on her plate. He did all of this while casually changing the subject to that of Katara and Sokka’s father.

“So I hear that your father is planning on returning to the Southern Water Tribe fairly soon,” he said, posing it as a statement, but Katara could hear it as an unsaid question to the Water Tribe siblings. Would they leave?

Sokka frowned, his forehead creasing. “Yes, I know my father plans to leave once they can acquire means to repair the rest of the fleet,” he said slowly. “I’m not sure when exactly that will be, or if I will return with him.” Katara jerked her head up.

“You’re not going to go home?” two voices asked. Katara and Suki. Suki looked hopeful. Katara whispered in bewilderment, “When were you going to tell me?” Sokka twisted his head away, not meeting the gazes of either girl. “You’re just going to let _dad_ tell Gran-Gran you’re safe? Or were you expecting me to tell her?”

With a snarl, Sokka stood up roughly, knocking over his cup of cider. “I said I didn’t know yet. Can’t you just let me _think_ first Katara? Honestly, I’m not abandoning you.” His voice quieted. “I’m trying to make the right choice.” Suki stood as well, putting a hand on his shoulder. He shook it off.

“You think you have to choose either me or your family, don’t you?” she asked quietly.

Sokka glared at the ground between his feet. “I think I need some air,” he said shortly. He turned on his heel and exited the room. Suki gave a pained, apologetic wince and followed behind.

A tense silence fell on the remaining group. Ty Lee bit her lip, staring at her plate. Katara stared intently at the hall where her brother had disappeared through. Toph scratched her head with a hand. “That went well. Great conversation, Sparky,” Toph remarked. She turned to Ty Lee. “How about we clear out too? Drama isn’t really my thing and I’m done eating anyways.”

“Sure!” Ty Lee said smiling brightly and back-bending to a standing position. She looked over at Zuko, who was hitting his head against the table. “Sorry your first day as Firelord isn’t starting so great, Zuko.” Zuko let out a moan in response and the two girls left, leaving out a different doorway than Sokka and Suki had.

“Gah!” Zuko moaned, running his hands through his hair. “Katara, I’m sorry,” he apologized.

She twitched at the sound of her name and shook her head slightly, blinking as her eyes focused in on the frustrated youth next to her. “No, please don’t apologize. You were just making conversation. Sokka didn’t have to say that he might not go home.” She looked at the empty archway. “He brought it up so he’s the one I’d rather have the ‘I’m sorry’ from.” She looked back at Zuko and gave a tired smile. “It’s okay. I’ve dealt with--“

“No, it’s _not_ okay,” Zuko said angrily, throwing his hands down. “I brought up that subject for more than just conversation. But besides that, you’ve dealt with his crap for nearly a year non-stop.”

“I wouldn’t say that Sokka’s always been a pain to deal with,” she said lightly.

“Maybe. But that doesn’t mean you should have to keep compromising,” he said looking her straight in the eye. In a softer voice, he said, “Don’t think I don’t know that you’re already dealing with Aang avoiding you.”

That was the final sword stroke. Katara’s face fell and she looked away. She took a shaky breath. “How did you hear about that?” she whispered.

Zuko inched closer, taking her hands into his. “Being Firelord has some advantages Katara. You’re changing the subject.” He bit his lip. “Are you okay?”

She gave a laugh and shook her head, her hair falling into her face. She still didn’t look at Zuko. “No, I’m not okay. The person that I’ve risked my life for and saved theirs before can’t stand to look at me. All because I don’t care about them in the same way that they do to me.” Now she turned her head and looked at Zuko from behind a curtain of hair. “Now I know how you must have felt that whole time when I couldn’t accept you.”

She sniffled and wiped away a tear that had made its way down her face. “Hey, it’s okay,” Zuko murmured, pulling her into his arms as she started to cry. She wrapped her arms around him, squeezing as though he was the only solid thing left to hold on to. “It’s going to be fine, don’t you worry,” he murmured.

He held her until her tears stopped, though she still clung to him tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd it’s the morning after. You all know that morning. The one where you realize just what the hell you said to people and you start to think about all those crazy important decisions that now you’re not so sure about.
> 
> I love Toph and Ty Lee here. Toph knows she can’t do anything about it, so she leaves it to the person who can- Zuko. Ty Lee is in an awkward position, being the best friend of the ex, though she still tries to be nice to Zuko. I’m not sure if I nailed Sokka right in this scene. Somehow I can picture Jason whats-his-face doing that, though maybe not Sokka. Hmm. Food for thought. And I’m not liking how I made Suki seem rather one-dimensional as “the girlfriend.” I’ll let you guys decide how well Zuko and Katara were done ;) Reviews are a great way to show that =]
> 
> Anywho! Oh yeah, regarding the film that apparently everyone hates? I saw it. I liked it. It’s not perfect, but it’s not awful. My advice to anyone who goes--go with fellow Avatards and dress up and be cool. Just keep in the back of your mind that M Night had full reign and that it’s an interpretation of the series, not the actual series. Remember that and you’ll enjoy yourselves.
> 
> Hmmm I think that’s all I have to say?
> 
> Stay classy


	6. Chapter 6

“Sir, I’m not sure if he’s been cleared for visitors.”

 

The scarred boy glared at the guard. His gold eyes glinted as he stared the guard down.

 

“I was under the impression that you people just made me Firelord.”

 

The armor-clad guard trembled.

 

“O-of course, sir.”

 

Keys jangled and the door slammed opened. A beam of light, quickly obstructed, passed over a pathetic bundle in the corner of the cell, an eerie reflection of how the bundle’s brother had once slumped.

 

The distinguished son crouched and turned his glare on the now-disgraced father.

 

“Where is she?” More a growl than a question.

 

“Where is my mother?”

 

The lump that was once as eminent as the son was now made no reply. Even now he gave no audience to his own flesh and blood.

 

Teeth grinding, the son rose and slammed the door behind him.

 

Cruel, harsh, hyena-like laughter came from the darkened room, but the Firelord only signaled for the guard to lock the cell back up as he walked away.

 

* * *

 

 

The sweet smell of tea hit Zuko’s nostrils before he even opened the door to his bedroom. He sighed heavily, muttering, “Uncle,” before opening the door. There, sitting cross-legged on one of Zuko’s pillows, a teakettle and teacups set before him, was Uncle Iroh.

Iroh smiled happily and waved to his nephew. “Zuko I was hoping you would return to your rooms before I ran out of tea.” He peered into the teapot as his nephew rolled his eyes and walked over to the wardrobe. “I made jasmine and there’s plenty left!”

“Uncle, I’ve had a tiring day signing papers and meeting with advisors,” Zuko said, pulling off his heavy robe and hanging it up. He quickly kicked off his shoes and changed into a loose tunic and pants, rather than the formal attire he had been wearing previously. “Do you know, they expected me to pick who I wanted as advisors _today._ I barely can decide who I want to keep in the kitchen staff, never mind as a political or military advisor.”

Iroh chuckled and sipped from his tea. “Well, that _is_ how the Fire Nation is. We haven’t had a controversial change in rule for over a hundred years.” He pulled down another of Zuko’s pillows and patted it for Zuko to sit on it.

Zuko sat and picked up a teacup, pouring in the sweet tea. After a short sip he sighed quietly. “Uncle, do you think people will listen to me? I mean, like you said, the Fire Nation hasn’t changed in a hundred years. Besides the fact that I was a banished prince who took over the throne practically by force.” He frowned and stared into his teacup.

Iroh considered this for a moment before replying. His voice was gentle, as usual, and with a commanding force. “Nephew, I won’t say that it will be easy to win over the hearts of the people who have grown too accustomed to war, but you mustn’t forget that you have the backing of the Avatar. You didn’t take back your rightful heritage by force only for selfish purposes: you did it to finish the work of the Avatar and to end the pointless warring that had upset the balance in the world.” Iroh put a hand on his nephew’s shoulder. “Your actions were most honorable, Firelord Zuko.”

Zuko managed a weak smile and clasped his uncle’s hand with his own. “Thank you, Uncle,” he said hoarsely. He dropped his hand and downed the rest of the tea.

Iroh cleared his throat and set about clearing up the tea set. “I think that I shall leave you to your own thoughts. It has indeed been a long day,” Iroh declared. He stood and moved to the doorway. Zuko still was staring off in the distance. “Good night, Firelord Zuko.”

“G’night Uncle,” Zuko replied, waking from his distracted stupor. He looked over and smiled at Iroh as he closed the door behind him. Once the door closed his smile faltered. He sighed and stood up, tossing the pillows back onto his four-poster bed. He resisted the urge to toss himself onto the comfortable feather bed as well, instead going to the space of wall covered by a scrollwork design of a beautiful garden.

With one last glance over his shoulder at the closed door, he pushed gently on the wall, opening a small passageway. Cupping a small flame in his hand, he vanished into the dark, closing the wall panel behind him.

 

* * *

 

Katara stood in the middle of the room, a bowl of water set in front of her. With a deep breath, she drew a stream of the water up and formed a ball in the air. Biting her lip and creasing her forehead in concentration, she brought her hands together, the water flattening to a thin pane in front of her. She jerked her hands apart and spread her fingers out wide. The water split in two, then into dozens of tiny needles of crystal clear water. With a small breath out the needles froze and Katara turned, “throwing” them into the wall behind her.

Katara’s lip curled in a happy smirk.

“I guess they’re not joking when they say ‘Master Waterbender,’ are they?” Zuko said from the hidden doorway.

Katara wheeled around, a water whip ready and dangerous in her control. She spotted Zuko and dropped the water in surprise. “What the..?” she squeaked. “How in the world did you…? Zuko?”

The Firelord smirked, walking in and closing the secret passageway behind him. “Would you expect anyone else?” he asked wryly. Katara rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath about “jerkbenders” and “snarky Fire Nation nobility.” She picked up her bowl of water and set about tidying up her room. It was actually spotless already but the girl simply was keeping her back to the lanky youth.

Zuko slid onto her bed and lounged with his hands behind his head, watching the waterbender putter about. “So what did you do this fine day as I was officially and technically, not to mention miserably, made this nation’s ruler?”

She shrugged, idly readjusting where her pack was in the room. “Oh, you know. Avoided my brother, my brother’s girlfriend when she wasn’t glued to his side, and my best friend,” she said nonchalantly. “Oh, your uncle did invite me to lunch. That was nice,” she added with genuine appreciation. Katara crossed the room and lay on the bed on her stomach, crossing her arms under her chin and watching Zuko squirm. “I’m just joking with you,” she said softly, turning onto her side and poking him on the shoulder.

Zuko turned on his side as well, so that they were facing each other. “So I take it there’s been no luck talking to any of them?” Katara shook her head. “Is there anything I can do?” the scarred boy asked.

Katara sighed. “I don’t think there’s much you can do. I mean, Sokka’s never really been one to hold grudges so I’m sure I’ll be able to talk to him tomorrow. Suki just wants to be with Sokka so I can get why she would be afraid that either my father or I would ask him to stay for the family and he’d not be able to refuse.” She propped herself up on her elbow, fervently continuing. “I’m just annoyed because it hurts to hear that my brother might not return to the South Pole, but…well I can’t really talk because I don’t know if I’ll be going back straight away anyways.”

Mirroring how she was sitting, Zuko propped himself up as well, wrapping his other hand around her free hand. “Katara, if you want to see your family in the South Pole…don’t _not_ go just because of, well, just because of me,” he said. He then paused a moment and asked quickly, “You would be...staying because of…me, right?”

Katara’s face broke into a smile and she laughed lightly. “No, I’m staying because of Ty Lee. What do you think? Of course I’d stay to stay with you.” Her face then clouded over and she sat up all the way, her back pressed against the carved backboard. “It’s not the staying that’s really the question. It’s how I would tell people, Aang especially. My father’s fairly progressive and after the initial heart attack he would give you his blessing, and, well, Sokka accepted you as you far before I even did.” Katara wrapped her arms around her legs and put her chin on her knees. She finished quietly, murmuring, “I just think that it would break Aang’s heart even more than it already has.”

Zuko frowned all while she was talking, finally sitting up and putting a comforting arm around her shoulder. She rested her head on his shoulder as he murmured, “I’m not so much concerned about how broken Aang’s heart is as I am about how you are. You talked to him and told him to back off, didn’t you?” She nodded, and he continued. “Then anything more that he says about it, whether being mad at you or me isn’t of your concern. I won’t let him upset you.”

Katara stirred, saying, “But don’t you need to keep in good friendship with the Avatar? I thought you wanted a new era of peace for your nation.”

He grunted. “We got through 100 years of pissing off the Avatar. I think the Firelord can date his best friend without nearly the same consequences.”

She looked up at him and grinned wickedly. “Oh, so we’re official now?”

Zuko smirked right back, murmuring, “What do you think?” He pressed his mouth to hers and she gave a squeal of delight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy short chapter? Okay, so not so much fluff as originally planned but still cute. They’re officially a couple (I realized I’d never like officially made them a couple. They’d just talked about their feelings and then Zuko was like “they’re going to wonder where you are”) and Katara expresses her worries about Aang and going home. Big surprise, she doesn’t think she’ll go home for a while.
> 
> Also brought in the scene where Zuko asks Ozai where Ursa is. I’m planning on some super-ninja action to happen to get her back home. We’re ninja’s motherfucker :] Zuko talks to Iroh about his concerns about ruling, with some valid questioning on people’s loyalty. Also brought up how they have to play nice to keep the Avatar supporting the new Fire Nation.
> 
> Wow. I guess I fit in more stuff in here than I’d thought. Cool. I’m loving the 1100+ views in 4 days guys :D My chart of viewer’s per country has it listed in 1.1K in America. Woo! Go “K’s”
> 
> Hmm but yeah. Keep them reviews coming in! (Today I saw some really crack story with 1300 reviews! Wtf? Jealous) Suggestions are good too--they keep the updates coming in faster (How’re you guys liking this chapter every 2 days thing? Haha nice, isn’t it?)
> 
> Stay Classy
> 
> (Updated Note)  
> So reading through this again, I think I was ignoring the fact that Katara probably /wouldn't/ just stay with Zuko because they like-like each other. Being from a few years ago, I was just thinking of the ship rather than the practicality of a girl who has been away from home for nearly a year and been close to death many times. So I apologize for the flippant "of course I'd stay here" attitude she has.   
> I won't apologize for the "No, I'm staying for Ty Lee" like though. That one is still a gem.


	7. Chapter 7

A knock came from the door and Sokka groaned. He had just taken out his boomerang and whetstone and was about to sharpen it. He flopped onto his back on his bed and moaned, “Come in.” It couldn’t be Suki because she had left only a few minutes ago to filch some food from the kitchens. “Just to keep my skills sharp,” is what she’d said as she vanished out the door.

Sokka looked up as the door opened and Katara peered in meekly. “Hey Sokka,” she said softly. “Can I talk to you?”

Sokka flopped his head back down on the bed and groaned in his head. “Aren’t you talking right now?” he retorted, beginning to draw the whetstone across the blade in a familiar motion. _Down. Down. Down. Stop and check the angle._ _Down once more. Change sides._

Without answering Katara meandered over to the desk and sat in the chair. Sokka didn’t look up. “You’ve got a nice room,” she said lamely.

“Mmm,” Sokka replied. “You can barely even see the air nomad blood in the paint, it’s been so long.” He made a particularly vicious stroke and groaned. He’d have to be more careful or else he’d wear down the blade to barely useable to kill a baby tiger-seal.

Katara  huffed. “Since when do you have a hatred against all things Fire Nation again Sokka? You’re not being fair,” she snapped. She scowled and crossed her arms over her chest, looking away from her brother.

He groaned, putting his boomerang and whetstone down for a moment. “You said you wanted to talk so talk. Don’t make up pointless conversation Katara,” he said tiredly.

“Since when are you so serious?” she muttered under her breath. Aloud, she said, “You know Sokka, I don’t care if you’re not going home right away.”

Sokka stopped mid-stroke. “You what?” he exclaimed. “But you were as mad as a platypus bear before that I might not go home!”

Katara shook her head. “No, I was mad that you hadn’t talked to me about it. I thought you had just assumed I’d be okay with it rather than talking to me and checking if I was okay,” she explained, standing up. She walked over and sat next to her brother. “We need to stick together in what we do, Sokka. We’re family.”

“Oh,” Sokka replied simply. He put his boomerang and whetstone to the side and looked over at his sister. “The thing is Katara, I was trying to decide if instead of going straight home-”

“If you could go to Kyoshi first,” Katara finished. “I’m not oblivious Sokka. I know you want to spend time with Suki.”

Sokka turned beet red. “And you’re okay with that?” he squeaked.

She shrugged. “I know I am. You care about her. I’m not going to say you can’t do that.” She looked down and her hands and muttered, “I’d be a hypocrite if I did.”

Sokka frowned. “What’d you say?” He peered at his sister carefully. Something had changed in the past three days, he was sure of it.

“Nothing!” she said quickly, idly running a hand through her hair. “I think I’ll head back to my room now,” she said, standing.

She went to the door and Sokka watched her for a moment longer. “Katara,” he called. She stopped, not looking at him. “You’re not going home either, are you?” he asked quietly.

She shook her head slowly. “I…I don’t know Sokka,” she whispered. She vanished out the door. He sighed, picking up his boomerang again. Yes, something had definitely changed, he decided as he began again to sharpen his trusty weapon. Whether she would tell him or not why, he didn’t know, but he was certain that Katara wasn’t quite the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woahhhh short chapter. Lame. You can throw tomatoes and all that jazz at me.
> 
> I just needed something to post so I could say that I would be away for a week and to not expect anything new for a while D: I know. It’s sad. But I made this end the tension between Sokka and Katara, something that I couldn’t leave you guys with for over a week.
> 
> Someone said that making Katara and Zuko official seemed rather sudden. Maybe. I debated it, then decided, what the hell? We’ll see how Katara deals with it. Zuko’s pretty happy about the whole thing though :] It’s good for him to know that he’s got someone else on his side besides Uncle. Hopefully next time we’ll address again the issues of the passing of power to a non-war-mongering Firelord and the issue of where Ursa is.
> 
> I love all ya ;)  
> Stay Classy
> 
> (Updated Note)  
> Ah-HA! See, I did kind of know it was sudden. But shhhh. They're teenagers. It's what they dooooo


	8. Chapter 8

“Grr,” Zuko growled, tossing down a map atop the growing pile of papers that was stacked next to his paper-strewn desk. “This is impossible,” he mumbled to himself, scowling at the weathered and torn papers around him. They were all maps, charts, and notes of nearly every place or town that had ever been visited by the Fire Nation. They ranged from the tiniest towns in the Earth Kingdom to the Spirit Oasis in the North Pole. And none of them were telling him the slightest hint as to where his mother would have fled during exile.

He’d been staring at these pieces of paper, trying to read the faded or torn away words written in different writings that were hard to read even with a flame held just inches away. When he read yet another piece saying how the town was no longer in existence due to Fire Nation invasion he had to restrain himself from just letting the piece burn in his hands. With a frustrated groan he slammed the chart onto the desk and stood up, short, deadly fire daggers shooting from his fists. Taking a few stomps away from the desk Zuko let off a few punches, flame extending and billowing out only to stop just short of the walls.

He stood there, panting slightly as he tried to quell the sea of fury and frustration that raged inside of him, dying to be released to burn and destroy anything around him. With a few more deep breaths he calmed the fire in his veins, the daggers on his hands slowly burning out.

A soft knock on the door caught Zuko’s attention. He thanked the gods he’d calmed himself down before whoever it was had called on him. Adjusting his tunic he peered through a small peephole, cleverly disguised in the carved dragon outside his door. Standing in between the two Imperial Guards was Uncle Iroh, humming and holding a tea pot. “A nice day, no?” he asked the guard to his right.

The armored guard grunted noncommittally. Zuko opened the door and smirked at his uncle. “They don’t get paid enough to talk, Uncle,” he joked. The guard to Iroh’s left chuckled slightly, covering it up with a loud cough. The retired general breezed past his nephew, picking up a large map from the piles of papers on the desk. Zuko nodded to his guards and shut the door behind him. “Pardon the mess, Uncle. I’m just a bit...frustrated,” he said lamely.

Iroh eyed the strewn maps with interest and skepticism. “I’m not sure if frustrated is a strong enough word, Nephew,” he commented. “Perhaps a nice calming cup of tea would be best?”

Zuko exhaled shortly through his nose, pinching the bridge of it and throwing his other hand up in the air. “Fine Uncle, I’ll have a cup of tea,” he agreed. Sighing, he sat down, resting his back against the bed stand. Iroh sat as well, tossing the map he’d taken from the desk to Zuko and setting up his tea set.

Zuko unrolled the map, finding it to be no different from the world maps he’d used when traveling, either with “Team Avatar” or with his Uncle during his banishment. He raised an eyebrow at Iroh, who was now heating the water, but said nothing. A relaxed silence fell over the two of them and Zuko found himself to be realizing just how cramped his neck had been getting, craning over the desk like that. When the retired general had the water boiling sufficiently he looked over at his nephew. “Are you planning a vacation, Firelord Zuko?” he asked jokingly.

Zuko snorted, shaking his head. “As much as I would love to get away from all of my advisors, Uncle, I don’t believe a vacation would be a smart idea for a new Firelord,” he retorted.

Iroh laughed, pouring out the tea and passing the cup to his nephew. “Well that is true, I suppose. Then why all the maps and records, nephew?” Zuko gulped down a mouthful of the hot tea, his eyes bugging out as it was still nearly boiling.

After a moment of fanning his mouth and gasping for cool air he replied, “I’m looking for my mother, Uncle.” Zuko looked down at his cup of tea and scowled. “I still don’t know where she is and Father isn’t telling me,” he murmured softly.

Iroh sighed heavily. “Well my brother is not one to make things easy for family,” he said sorrowfully. Zuko looked even more dejected until Iroh added, “Thankfully I can be of some assistance where your father wasn’t.” Zuko jerked his head up, looking at his uncle with hope in his eyes.

“You know where she is?” he said quickly. This was too good to be true. He cursed himself for not asking his uncle before searching through the piles of records he’d dredged up.

Iroh shrugged his shoulders noncommittally. “Well, I know where she might be. That map you’re holding is a lot more helpful when you look at it in the right light, nephew.”

Zuko picked up the map, leaving his tea to be forgotten on his left side. “What do you mean the right light? It’s just a map, Uncle,” he insisted.

His uncle extended his hand and took the map from him. “Watch just for a moment and you may learn something, nephew,” Iroh remarked. With just a tiny flame cupped in his hand he put the light behind the map. Some of it shone through though most of the map was still dark. “There,” Iroh pointed out. One city was encircled by a brown loop that stood out from the other markings.

Zuko shuffled over to lean over his uncle’s shoulder. “That’s Gaoling, right?” he questioned. “In the Earth Kingdom?” Iroh nodded and put the map to the side. Zuko stood up and paced hurriedly back and forth by his bed. “Gaoling’s only two week’s voyage from here, barring weather and fuel issues. They remained outside of the war and if I had any such sort of diplomatic reasoning to visit them there would be no outcry from the Council,” he mused softly to himself.

Iroh sipped on his tea as his nephew murmured plans and ideas to himself. After he let Zuko mutter to himself for long enough Iroh cleared his throat and recommended tentatively, “Zuko, if I might suggest that you take this opportunity to show your support for the Avatar and the reconstruction of the Earth Kingdom? You could visit Gaoling specifically to deliver Miss Bei Fong back to her family, as well as speak with the families there which could contribute quite nicely to the reconstruction effort.”

Zuko stopped his pacing mid-step. “Toph’s family lives in Gaoling?” he interjected. Iroh nodded and Zuko continued fervently. “Well then if we took Aang and Appa then getting there would be even quicker.”

Iroh stood up, gathering his tea set and sipping from Zuko’s forgotten cup. “It sounds as if you will be leaving for a few days. I suggest you inform the Council before you get too far along, nephew. Don’t forget about your duty to this nation,” he reminded gently.

Zuko nodded, still partially engrossed in his thoughts. “Right, the Council.” Iroh was halfway out the door when Zuko called out quickly, “Oh, and Uncle!”

Iroh turned and looked at his smiling nephew. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woahhhhh next chapterrrr! And if you’ve been following any of my other Author’s notes during Zutara week or on my profile (or on my Tumblr, which is my homepage) you’ll know that this is going to be the beginning of the end of Aftershock. Boo hoo! I’m hoping to wrap up the tension between Aang and Katara, as well as find mommy dearest in one big, “we’re ninjas motherfuckers” moment. So look ahead to whenever the next update’ll be!
> 
> Stay Classy
> 
> (Updated Note)  
> Spoiler alert: I don't remember how I wanted to end this series. Whoops.   
> So... it most likely won't happen for a few days or so, but I'll work on getting a bit more cranked out and add a little bit more to my planning beyond "We're ninjas, MOTHERFUCKERS!"   
> There's one more already written chapter after this one.


	9. Chapter 9

Katara found the Air Nomad lurking in one of the enclosed gardens in the Palace. True, the sulking expression was not typically one to be seen on Aang’s face, but it seemed to Katara that it now was a permanent fixture for him. She supposed that she was right to feel guilty for bringing him down, but her selfish side was tired of watching her so-called friend avoid her.

She assumed that he had heard her footsteps, as he stopped his careful meditation-style breathing and his shoulders visibly tensed. It hurt her terribly to see him rejecting her; it was like whenever she would fight with Sokka. Katara didn’t intend to keep hurting her brother, or in this case, Aang, but she also felt compelled to stand her ground and retain some honor in her argument.

Taking a quick breath, she closed the yards that distanced them and stood next to him, a few feet away and not looking at him. She followed his gaze- his eyes were open and glaring piercingly ahead- to the miniature bridge that crossed over a long-dried up pond.

“Aang,” she began in a soft, though not condescending, voice, “how long are we going to not talk?” Katara only saw the blur of him standing out of the corner of her eye. She honestly expected for him to have dashed off without saying anything to her, however it appeared that her words had reached some part of her distant friend.

Aang’s sigh sounded like a tiger-dillo’s growl, but when he spoke his voice wasn’t shaking with rage or anger like Katara knew it could have been. “I don’t know,” he scoffed. “How long did you let me carry on like a fool thinking you actually cared, Katara?” He crossed his arms and glared at her full on.

Katara didn’t turn her head, grateful for once that she was actually the less confrontational between the two of them. She winced only slightly, trying to block off the piercing stabs at her heart. “I didn’t know how to tell you, Aang,” she sighed. “I wasn’t trying to get you hurt; I was trying to figure out my emotions, too.”

“It didn’t feel like it!” Aang yelled, waving his hands in the air and stomping in a quick circle as he ranted. “It didn’t feel like for the months we traveled together. Or did you forget all the times that we saved each others lives? What about the dancing? All the times I would try to kiss you? In the Cave of the Two Lovers?” His voice rose to a final furious snarl. “What about before the invasion, huh?” His chest heaved as he stopped shouting, a scowl plastered on his usually peaceful face and his arms crossed over his chest.

At this point she finally turned to look at him. “You don’t think I haven’t thought of all of that either, Aang? I’m not being selfish here; that’s you! All of those times, it was _you_ who initiated it.” An annoyed tone had crept into her voice and she snapped, “Just because you’re the Avatar doesn’t mean that you’re the best ever and that I _have_ to fall for you.” She saw the pang of pain on his face and she lightened her tone, relaxing her shoulders and opening her clenched hands.

“It’s not that I don’t love you now Aang,” she whispered. “I thought that I had, but I guess that I just never did. But that doesn’t mean that everything I did was a lie either. I know I’ve hurt you and--”

He held up his hands and winced, turning his head and slamming his eyes shut. Aang gritted his teeth and hissed, “Stop, Katara. You think you’re helping, but you’re really not.”

She flung her arms in the air in exasperation and finally shouted, “Then tell me what in Agni’s name I have to say to let you see what I mean!” She shut her eyes too and sighed heavily. Her heart was aching from this argument; couldn’t Aang see that she didn’t _want_ him to be hurt?

Katara barely heard his low grumble. He was already gone by the time the words registered in her mind. “Tell me Zuko’s as much of a mistake as I was.” There was a flurry of sound behind her and when Katara had whirled around, the bald monk had already dashed out and around the corner, not even the flash of his orange and yellow tunic visible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is literally less than a one-hour chapter. After not having posted for forever, I recently got quite a few messages from a reader requesting for Aftershock to be updated. Therefore, this confrontation was born. Not really what I’d had in mind for the next step in healing the Aang/Katara relationship, but then again it won’t go anywhere if I don’t post.
> 
> It’s not that I didn’t WANT to post, my life has just been beyond hectic. When I say that the universe was against me all this fall and winter, I mean it. I am not going to go into detail just to get the pity parade, but let’s just go with writing has not been my first priority. School barely even was my third or fourth priority. I digress…
> 
> I strongly suggest following my Tumblr Blog to know when/if I am going to update Aftershock. As much as I adore writing for fun, I have two scripts to be doing in the next month and a half, on top of my coursework continuing to skyrocket so FF.net is regrettably not my top priority.
> 
> Sorry for the long and unnecessarily rambling AN!
> 
> Please R&R *heart*  
> (Updated Note)  
> This is the last of the chapter's I have written out from the past. Since SUMMER is here, I'll be working on writing and planning out an end to my dear Aftershock. I hope it's as well received here on AO3 as it was on FF :] Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> || 2017 update  
> As of July, this fic is no longer being updated. I have decided to return to this story by re-vamping the old chapters and re-posting them in a new story so that I can bring my older writing up to my current writing standard and have everything flow well in terms of tone and style.   
> You can find the new version on my profile with the same name.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Aftershock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395125) by [firelord65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/firelord65)




End file.
